Various types of organofunctional group-containing organocyclosiloxanes are already known. For example, reference is made to the azide-containing cyclic polyorganosiloxane disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Number 54-30300, the cyclosiloxane derivative disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 60-163887 and the difunctional organocyclosiloxane disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Number 63-18977. With regard to organocyclosiloxane which contains silicon-bonded alkoxy, reference is made to the disilyl crosslinking compound disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 64-6036. However, organocyclosiloxane which contains both silicon-bonded alkoxy and organofunctional groups within each molecule has remained unknown.